


Wincestiel Snuggles

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Castiel, Human Castiel, M/M, Schmoop, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>based off of this post http://eightyeightkate.tumblr.com/post/45621198895/dean-and-cas-asleep-on-sams-chest on Tumblr</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wincestiel Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> based off of this post http://eightyeightkate.tumblr.com/post/45621198895/dean-and-cas-asleep-on-sams-chest on Tumblr

It’s been leading to this for years, Sam thinks, ever since they first met Castiel. Sam knew that both he and Dean had fallen for the angel hard and fast, yet neither of them had done anything, because they both knew how each other felt, both refused to be the one to break their brother’s heart. It wasn’t until Cas fell, until he was basically human when everything changed. 

Castiel had sat both of them down, telling them he loved each of them, equally, fully, and wanted to spend the rest of his life with them. It had been awkward at first, Sam with Cas, and Dean with Cas, with Sam and Dean not doing anything with each other. Once more it had been Castiel to fix things. 

He had told them if they were to work, if they were to stay together it had to be all in or nothing. He knew, just like they did deep down, that Sam and Dean loved each other as much as they loved him, but that they had been fighting those feelings for so long. He told them the stress was killing him, not being able to be with both of them all the time as he wanted.

And so they decided to try. For each other, for Cas, for themselves. And it worked, true there were still some awkward moments, but times like these made everything better. Times when Sam would lay on his back, arms around Dean and Castiel as they slept with their heads on his chest, where everyone was where they belonged, with the people who loved them most.


End file.
